


Promises

by blutopaz15



Series: Post S3 Fics [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post S3, aka my fave kind of rayllum, callum is v sweet and reassuring, pre TTM, rayllum in katolis, rayllum valentine's week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: It was past midnight when they touched down in the castle’s courtyard.At first, Callum had thought that Rayla’s hand against his elbow was to steady him. She’d slid down with her typical grace and ease as they dismounted from Pyrrah’s back, dragging him and his flailing limbs down with her. Her fingers remained firmly locked around his forearm when their feet hit the ground, though, and then he understood that he was the one meant to be steadying her, especially when she let her weight fall against him too.Prompt #6 (Promises) for #rayllumvalentines on Tumblr!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship
Series: Post S3 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018518
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt for [Rayllum Valentine's Week](https://raayllum.tumblr.com/post/639588092987195392/hey-everyone-i-thought-with-valentines-day) on Tumblr is **Promises**!
> 
> By far the shortest prompt I wrote for this week...short and sweet though, I think! :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I appreciate any kudos/comments you are inclined to leave for me!

It was past midnight when they touched down in the castle’s courtyard. 

At first, Callum had thought that Rayla’s hand against his elbow was to steady him. She’d slid down with her typical grace and ease as they dismounted from Pyrrah’s back, dragging him and his flailing limbs down with her. Her fingers remained firmly locked around his forearm when their feet hit the ground, though, and then he understood that  _ he _ was the one meant to be steadying  _ her _ , especially when she let her weight fall against him too. 

He briefly covered her fingers, wrapped around his elbow now, with his and made to step around to join Ez and Soren on Pyrrah’s other side to watch the rest of dragons land, expecting her fingers to slide down, past the white runes still clear and bright on his skin, to slot between his, but Rayla kept him anchored in place, not quite tugging on him to stay but not exactly moving willingly with him either. 

The dragon’s form at their side cast a shadow, but even in the dark, it was easy to see Rayla’s eyes, clear and wide with worry, glittering in shades of lavender in the dim moonlight. She made no attempt to hide her distress either. 

“Hey,” he started, feet still now at her insistence. “You okay?”

Her grip loosened the tiniest bit, allowing him to turn towards her, but as soon as he was standing nose to nose with her,  _ both _ sets of fingers clenched around his arms. 

Rayla’s mouth fell just slightly open as she tried to speak, but the only word she seemed to be sure of was his name. “Callum…” 

His thumbs softly passed along the upper edges of her wrist guards, offering concern and reassurance in equal measure. Her eyes wandered from his as she tried to put the words together. 

“Do you think...Is it...“ She stopped and took a breath. “Are you sure it’s okay that I’m here?” she finally asked, her brow knit in doubt and her ears slanted ( _ adorably _ , he thought) downward. 

He wanted to reach up and touch those little signs of uncertainty...to maybe run a finger against the pointed tip of her ear or to let his fingers tangle in her hair so he could angle her forehead down to where his lips could reach. It didn’t seem like she was likely to release her hold on him any time soon so that he could do either of those things, though, and he certainly wasn’t about to take away the comfort she clearly found in clinging to him. Her tight grip around his arms  _ did  _ make it easy to pull her close enough to touch his lips to hers, at least, hoping to kiss away those traces of worry and make sure she knew she was  _ safe _ here. With them...with  _ him _ .

“Callum, that doesn’t answer my question,” she said, already lightening and letting a little smile appear after the brief kiss. It hadn’t been quite enough to iron out of the crinkle of concern at the center of her brow. Her gaze wandered to the dirt below them and he winced as her fingernails dug into his skin. She continued. “I know that you and Ez want me here, but, Callum, what if everyone else--“ 

“We won’t let anything bad happen,” he said, tilting closer to catch her eye. He couldn’t resist leaning forward to press another kiss to the corner of her mouth when it twitched upward again. “I promise, Rayla. I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Bashful appreciation seemed to take the place of her worry with her smile growing wider, her eyes brighter, and her cheeks pinker. She nodded and squeezed at his forearms again, gentler this time.

“...can I have my arms back, though?” he teased, letting his smile grow to match hers. Her shoulders shook with laughter as she released one arm and looped hers through the other. She stepped around, out of the shadows, the light from the moon above highlighting the soft flush in her face.

“You can have  _ one  _ arm back,” she explained, her elbow hitting between his ribs. She kept grinning despite one more flicker of worry flashing across her eyes. “But really...don’t let go, okay?”

“I won’t.” He touched his fingers to hers again and pressed a kiss to her pink cheek. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...am I going to use this as a starting point to write more pre-ttm rayllum in Katolis fluff?
> 
> ...yes. yes, I am.
> 
> [Come be friends on tumblr!](https://blutopaz15.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
